Igor
|type = Scientist |season =Kamen Rider Ghost |casts = |firstepisode = Perfect! The White Kamen Rider! |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = |image2 = |cast = Hiroshi Yamamoto }} is a scientist from the World of Gamma. Like Jabel, he is also a Gamma Superior. He has a black-colored wrist device called Proto Mega Ulorderhttp://www.toei.co.jp/tv/ghost/story/1207018_2475.html which allows him to channel the power of Eyecons. Making a rival of Akari Tsukimura, she refers to him as , an abbreviated nickname she coined from . Character History Igor first appears at Adel's side in the world of the Gamma as he observes Alain using the Kamen Rider Necrom system in the human world. With the Knife Gamma, Igor plotted to steal human souls in his container for unknown reasons. Following Alain's reduction to his flesh body and banishment from the Gamma World by Adel, Igor sends a force of Gamma Commandos led by the reincarnated Machine Gun Gamma and Seiryuto Gamma to kill him, only for them to be all destroyed by Kamen Rider Ghost. Personality Igor is a Gamma scientist whom values his study greatly and debunks any kind of supernatural presence, making him as a Gamma counterpart to Akari. Like most Gammas, he also has a great sense of disgust towards humans and sees their lives "invaluable". Igor only believes in his own philosophy and claimed anyone who objected his beliefs to be idiots. He will use any means to achieve his goal, including dirty and unfair tactics. Powers and Abilities While Igor is a talented scientist, he is not very good at barehanded combat skills, as shown when Jabel even in his basic Superior form was able to defeat Igor in his advanced Knife form. Because of this, as a Gamma Superior, Igor often relies on weaponry and the abilities lies within the Eyecons he uses in his Proto Mega Ulorder. ;Ganma Hole creation :As a Gamma, Igor possesses the ability to create miniature Gamma Holes by merely pointing and making the shape of an eye with his hand, allowing him to travel from his own world to the human world and back. Forms . - Gamma= . Using his brace to channel specially created Gamma Eyecons, Igor can summon Parka Ghosts to enhance his form. This form is briefly seen when Igor changes Parka Ghosts. It is also seen when Igor is forced out of a Parka Ghost transformation. - Perfect= *'''Height: 204 cm *'Weight': 117.5 kg is Igor's default Parka armament, sporting a mysterious white cloak. This form gives him the resemblance to a scientist, true to his occupation in the Gamma World. ::Powers and Abilities ;Intangibility :As with all Gamma, Igor can turn himself invisible and intangible from a human's eyes. Only those whom wielded Eyecons were granted the ability to see him. Also, through the use of Kumo Lantern and Shiranui formula can negate this ability as well. ;Gundari possession :Gamma Superiors have the ability to possess and enhance the body of a Gundari. Appearances: Episodes 16, 18-20, 30 - Knife= *'Height': 222 cm *'Weight': 155 kg *'Eyecon destroyed by': Kamen Rider Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii's Omega Shine (Himiko & Newton) Using a specially created Gamma Eyecon, Igor can channel the power of the . . This Form based from , the 19th-century British who has responsible for five canoncal victims such as , , , , and . ::Powers and Abilities ;Electromagnetic Fog :Igor can release electromagnetic fog which disrupts communication waves and sights, allowing him to hunt on his prey. Having analyzed Himiko Damashii's trick earlier from Knife Gamma's fight, Igor improvised the fog to prevent her power from negating it, until the assistance of Newton Eyecon turn the tables for Takeru to finish him. The fog can as well be used in a manner of shockwaves that grabbed the opponent in mid-air. ::Arsenal ;Arm Blades :Igor's main weapon of choice, which is driven from scissor blades, the same object used to create said Gamma. :;Life Force Extraction ::Using the swords, Igor can extract life forces from any humans and absorbs them in his container. Appearances: Episodes 18, 28 - Machine Gun= *'Height': 212 cm *'Weight': 136 kg *'Eyecon destroyed by': Kamen Rider Ghost Toucon Benkei Damashii's Omega Bomber Using a specially created Gamma Eyecon, Igor can channel the power of the . . This Form based from , the 20th-century American gangster leader who attained fame during the as the co-founder and boss of the Chicago Outfit. ::Arsenal ;Machine Gun Arm :The Machine Gun Gamma has a large machine gun mounted to its right upper appendage. This form is exclusive to Episode 19 - Seiryuto= *'Height': 211 cm *'Weight': 145 kg *'Eyecon destroyed by': Using a specially created Gamma Eyecon, Igor can channel the power of the . . This Form based from , a Chinese General who has significant role in the civil war that led to the collapse of the dynasty and the establishment of the state of Shu Han – founded by Liu Bei – in the . ::Arsenal ;Guandao :The Seiryuto Gamma's main weapon, which is seemingly based off of the Guandao, a traditional Chinese weapon. Appearances: Episodes 20 - Book= *'Height': 232 cm *'Weight': 130 kg *'Eyecon destroyed by': Using a specially created Gamma Eyecon, Igor can channel the power of the . . This Form based from ,the 19th-century English writers and author who has famous fairy tales works such as . ::Powers and Abilities ;Duplication :Igor inherits the Book Gamma's ability to duplicate himself in order to overwhelm opponents. Unlike the original, however, Gamma Superior Book's duplicates retain the Dodo feature on his hat. Appearances: Episodes 26 - Ono= *'Height': 206 cm *'Weight': 147 kg *'Eyecon destroyed by': Using a specially created Gamma Eyecon, Igor can channel the power of the . This Form based from , the main character in Slovak and Polish Legends and he considered as Slovak . ::Powers and Abilities ;Tomahawk Generation Igor inherits the Ono Gamma's ability so he can generate endless supply of tomahawks as throwing projectiles. These are also explosives when hitting the opponent. ::Arsenal ;Tomahawk :The Ono Gamma's main weapon, which appears to based on the object it infused to. He can throw it to attack the others and even throw gigantic versions. Appearances: 29-30 - Grimm= When Igor uses the Grimm Ghost Eyecon, he can access Gamma Superior Grimm Form Episode: 35 }} }} Equipment ;Gamma Eyecons :Igor has several normal Gamma Eyecons, which allows him to subject any human target to his control by having it possess them. Even if the intended human target had long deceased, he can still possess their soul as long as their remaining possession is still intact. :;Ganma Transformation Eyecon ::This green and black Gamma Eyecon allows Igor to transform between his human form and his Gamma Superior form. Uniquely, however, Igor's Transformation Eyecon is evidently uniquely coded, in fact he transforms into Gamma Superior on his own and usage of said Eyecon only equipping him with the Parka armament by default. ; :Igor wields a black-colored prototype of the Mega Ulorder which allows him to channel the power of the Eyecons. ;Human Soul Container :Igor has a spherical container tied to his neck which allows him to absorb and contain human souls. He can release the souls as his puppets. On certain occasions, he can also lend it to another Gamma to perform the soul-kidnapping deed for him should said Gamma has the ability to extract human souls, such as Knife Gamma and Katchu Gamma. Behind the scenes Portrayal Igor is portrayed by . As the Gamma Superior, his suit actor is . Etymology Igor's name comes from a hunchbacked from the classic Universal Monster horror movies. The character originally was named Fritz in the 1931 film classic Frankenstein, but the character's name was later changed to "Ygor" and then "Igor" in later Frankenstein films. Despite popular belief, there was no Igor or lab assistant in the original 1818 novel by Mary Shelly. Notes *The first letters of the three Gamma Eyecons Igor uses ('K'nife, 'M'achine Gun, 'S'eiryuto) also make out "KMS", his nickname. *Igor was the second Gamma to use a Damashii, with the first is Alain as Kamen Rider Necrom. But nonetheless, he is the first to use it in a Gamma form than a Rider Form. **By extension, Igor is the first monster of a series to use both the respective Rider and its monster counterpart's collectible devices. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Ghost'' **Episode 16: Perfect! The White Kamen Rider! **Episode 17: Gorgeous! The Fantastic Queen! **Episode 18: Reverse! Mysterious Science! **Episode 19: Explosion! Paint From Your Heart! **Episode 20: Explode! Flames of Friendship! **Episode 21: Amazing! The Gamma's World! **Episode 22: Conspiracy! Adel's Trap! **Episode 24: Appearance! The Mysterious Warrior! **Episode 25: Disaster! The Red Sky! **Episode 26: Conflict! The Terms of Resolution! **Episode 27: Do-or-Die! Ready for Infiltration! **Episode 28: Current Burst! Power of the Depths! **Episode 29: Second Coming! Ordeal of the Escape King! **Episode 30: Forever! Cries of the Heart! **Episode 31: Bizarre! Power of the Gammaizers! Category:Gamma Category:Kamen Rider like Category:Ghost Characters